Pepper and Sawyer
Pepper and Sawyer is the Romantic and Friendship Pairing of Sawyer Huggins and Pepper Silverstein. They have crushes on each other, but in "That's Some Gossip, Girl", Pepper was babbling her questions to Bella if someone on the team likes her. In the episode Incomplete Pass, it is revealed that they both have crushes on each other. They are now dating since Bulldog Buddies. Other names *'Pawyer '(P'/epper and S/'awyer) *'Pewyer '(Pe/pper and Sa/'wyer') *'Sepper' (S'/awyer and P/'epper) *'Sawper' (Saw/yer and Pep/'per') *'Sawpper' (Saw/yer and Pe/'pper') * Pepyer '('Pep/per and Saw/'yer') * Sawepper '('Saw/yer and P/'epper') * Sawyepper '('Sawy/'er and P/'epper) * Pepawyer (Pep/per and S/'awyer') * Peppeyer '('Peppe/'r and Saw/'yer) Moments Season 1 Newbie QB * That's Some Gossip, Girl *Pepper asked Luis and Ricky if anyone in the locker room talked about her and how many boys had a crush on her. Pretty in Stink * Tex Fest * Dancing in the End Zone *Both Pepper and Sawyer (along with Newt and Sophie) were shocked when they thought that Troy and Bella were dating. *Sawyer changed the subject when Pepper mentioned wanting a boyfriend in July named Henry. That's My Tri-Five! * A Good Bye Week * Bromantically Challenged * Tornado Afraido *Sawyer was given the job of keeping Pepper away from everyone else while they planned her birthday party. *Pepper thought that the reason that Sawyer was keeping her away from everyone else was that he had a crush on her. *Sawyer was shocked when Pepper accused him of having a crush on her. *Pepper was embarrassed when Sawyer told her that he didn't have a crush on her. *In order to keep Pepper from leaving Sawyer told Pepper that he did have a crush on her. *Pepper tried to let Sawyer down by saying that the two of them didn't have any in common. *Both Pepper and Sawyer were shocked at how much they had in common. *Pepper was shocked when she heard that Sawyer been to Pairs and places she's always wanted to go to. *Pepper told Sawyer that he was full of surprises. *Pepper tried to tell Sawyer something before the power went back on. *Pepper got sad when she realized that Sawyer didn't really have a crush on her and only said that to buy time. Incomplete Pass *Sawyer was surprised to hear that Pepper had a crush list. *Sawyer was sad to hear that he wasn't on Pepper's crush list. *Sawyer got upset that Pepper didn't put him on her crush list. *Sawyer told himself out loud, "I guess we don't have as much in common as I thought we do." then got embarrassed when Troy asked him what did he said about Pepper. *Sawyer tried to tell Pepper that he was upset about her crush list without telling her. *Pepper told Sawyer that she loved the idea of a boot list. *Sawyer said he didn't know why he cared but he hated that he wasn't on her list. *Sawyer tried to change so he'll be on the list. *After pepper told him that it wasn't a crush list but a fashion list about which bulldog was the most fashionably challenged and how she was making a calendar with all of them on it. *Pepper didn't think that there was anything wrong about Sawyer's look and that it works for him. *They both agreed that they wanted to be on each other's crush list. Backseat Quarterback * Traitor Dater *Sawyer makes Pepper a mum with daisies because they're her favorite flower. *Pepper wanted Sawyer to ask her to homecoming. *Pepper got sad when she thought that Sawyer wasn't going to ask her to homecoming. *Sawyer was nervous about asking Pepper to homecoming. *Sawyer got upset when he saw Pepper with a mum and knew that someone else asked her to homecoming. *Sawyer was shocked when he found out that Newt was the one who asked Pepper to homecoming. *Sawyer and Pepper went to homecoming together. *After homecoming, Sawyer and Pepper went to go get free ice cream together. Bulldog Buddies *Sawyer tried to find an easy way to ask Pepper to be his girlfriend. *Sawyer asked Pepper to be his girlfriend. *It has been revealed that they start dating. *Pepper's parents tell her she's too young to date. *She can't break up with Sawyer so she tries to keep their relationship secret. *Sawyer lied to Pepper's dad and said that his pizza was good when it really wasn't, maybe because he wanted to be on good terms with them. *Sawyer didn't want to date Pepper if her parents didn't allow it. *Pepper's parents approve of Sawyer and allow them to date which results in a very happy Pepper and Sawyer! Player Hater *Sawyer got a grasshopper for Pepper's lizard to eat. *Sawyer told Newt that he and Pepper are taking it slow and like it where they're at. *Sawyer got scared when he accidentally texted her I love you when it was really supposed to go to his mom. *Pepper didn't know what to text back to Sawyer after he texted her. *Pepper accidentally texted him a bunch of different emojis. *Sawyer got worried after Newt told him that Pepper's text meant that she loved him too. *Pepper and Sawyer didn't know how to talk to each other after the text messages. *Sawyer told Newt that he didn't know how to act around Pepper any more since she loved him. *They both got happy when they found out that the other one didn't love them. *Pepper and Sawyer had their first hug. *It got awkward between Pepper and Sawyer after they gave each other their first hug. *Pepper and Sawyer went with Newt and Sophie to get pizza after the game. Root For Newt * Third Degree Ba-Burn *Pepper thought that Bella was exaggerating on how bad Sawyer's locker smells until she got to smell it herself. *Pepper organized Sawyer's locker. *They temporarily break-up in the episode but get back together. *Some of the things Sawyer kept was actually mementos of his and Pepper's relationship (e.g. a sandwich from their first date (though Sawyer's original intention was to finish it)). *Sawyer blamed Bella for his break-up with Pepper. *Sawyer actually likes his messy locker. Season 2 No Girls Allowed *Both went to the playoffs (real and unofficial one). *Both were driven by their rivalry with the Red Devils of their respective teams (Sawyer football, Pepper cheerleading). *Both are now on good terms with the Red Devils of their respective teams (Sawyer because he thought that they were glad that they won without playing because Bella couldn't, only to be revealed that the Red Devils coach didn't want to lose to a girl. And Pepper because she (and Sophie) thought that the Red Devil cheerleaders were pranking with a cake that said Good Luck Cheerlosers (the cake company made a mistake as the Bulldogs cheer coach said that she gave her cake that said Happy Barfday instead of Birthday.) Wide Deceiver * Girls Night * Personal Foul * Rally Week * Sha-Boo! Ya * Who Killed Tex Fest? * Dudes & Chicks * Two Many Dates * They were having issues in this episode * They both said that they have been wanting to break up Similarities and differences Similarities *They both attend Silverado West. *They are both close friends with the Silverado Bulldogs and the Silverado Cheerleaders. *They're both the same age. *Both want to travel the world when they're older. *Both like fishing. *Both like stargazing. *They both liked Ba Ha Beach. *They Both Have A Crush On Each Other. *They are both on Team Fernando on the show, Ba Ha Beach. *They both do not like Juan from Ba Ha Beach. Differences *Sawyer has brown hair, while Pepper has black. *Sawyer has green eyes, while Pepper has brown. *Sawyer has white skin, while Pepper has a tan. *Sawyer has been to Paris while Pepper has never been there, but wants to go. Trivia * Pepper first thought that Sawyer didn't want to leave Texas but he later reveals that he does. *Sawyer invited Pepper to his farm to stargaze. *They would like to be on each other's crush list. *Sawyer was upset not to be on Pepper's 'crush list'. *They would both be on each other's crush list. *Newt was possibly the first person to know that Sawyer likes Pepper. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main pairings Category:Pairings with Sawyer Category:Pairings with Pepper